New Kid
by JasieBoy
Summary: This is a story of Jayson and Travis. They go threw hell and have less and less fun but more drama. Heart-break and love all hit at one time. A lot of sex and extreme conditions. Just work with me lol
1. Chapter 1  New Kid

_**~*~NEW KID~*~**_

_** A smile crept over my still face. Today might just be the day. Then again I might just be forced to live the same way as before...bored. At least today I could open up and become friends with the new guy. Everyone has been talking about him, but no one knows what he looks like. I would find out first. Since after all I was in every class he was in and I stood out the most.**_

_** Many people called me the grade A freak. Others, the ones that know me, call me Jasie. I stand about five foot five inches and I'm not too much of a looker...at least I think I'm not. The judge of that today will be Travis Biggam, the new kid.**_

_** A few thoughts occured to me as I drove down the road to get to the school. This guy just might not like me and he might think I stand out too much. After all I didn't wear very concealing clothes.**_

_** It didn't take long to find a spot at the empty school. Normally I was the first one here and had the first stop open in senior parking. Today on the other hand, a small, dark purple thunderbird sat in my small, midnight blue mustangs spot. A few peoples names went threw my head. This car could have been one of theirs.**_

_** My feet forced me out of the car and toward the school. Thank god the doors were open to the hallway. All the rough cold wind outside began to burn my face. Once in the hallway a nice comforting feeling rushed over me. Warmth at last. Slowly, to enjoy the warmth, I made my way down the hallway towards a corner. Just around that corner would be the library, where I spend most my time.**_

_** 'SMACK' As soon as I rounded that corner I ended up flat on my butt. "Owww." One of my hands started to rub the side of my leg near my rear as I looked up at an out stretched hand.**_

_** "I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." The voice was soft but very sweet. It matched the perfectly smooth face with striking blue eyes. This black, shaggy haired beauty must be Travis.**_

_** "It's okay. Don't worry about it at all." My hand reached up to grab his. The contact was soft and very warm but strong. It only took two seconds and I was back on my feet.**_

_** "You have amazing hazel eyes." The mystery man managed to know exactly what to say to make my jump inside.**_

_** "T-thank you. I'm J-Jayson." My voice broke off quite a few more times then I had hoped it would. Maybe I should have complimented him back!**_

_** "Don't worry about it Jayson, I'm Travis. It's very nice to meet you, but I must go make sure I know where all my classes are. I hope to see you again Jayy." Travis winked at me with a glint in his eye. Lack of words were upon me. My body couldn't even move enough to wave as the male let my hand fall.**_

_** Before I knew it he was gone. The most perfect guy in his black skinny jeans and red and white holister shirt. Even his Sparies were perfect on him. That man would make any girl happy!**_

_** A small sigh ran from my lips as I looked down at myself. My hazel eyes said nothing for my shoulder length, choppy, dark brown hair. They also didn't help the factor that I was a little heavier then I wanted to be. I mean, yes, I had muscels but not how I wanted. My skinny jeans were no where near as good looking as Travis's were. Also my Black Veil Brides shirt probably didn't make him want to take a second look at me.**_

_** Oh well. Gothic boys will never get the hot guys, mainly because they are straight.**_

_** Slowly, the school filled with people. As soon as everyone arived for the day, the bell rang. Time for a long day in class. What made it worse, I shared a desk with Travis in every class. Normally I would listen to the teacher but I just couldn't. Something about Travis caught me and wouldn't let go.**_

_** Finally, the end of the day bell rang to let everyone leave. Once again I was the first out of the building and to my car. A voice stopped me before I could open my door. It was Travis's. "Hey Jayson! Wait for me! I have to ask you something!" Of course this beautiful man wold want something from the gothic boy, to make fun of him.**_

_** "What's up, Travis?" I waited leaning on my car next to my door. It only took Travis a few moments to run up and slide his hand into my front pocket.**_

_** "Would you call me? I would love to see you sometime over the up coming breaks." Travis's voice was very seductive and almost alluring. How could anyone say no to that.**_

_** "Yea. When do you want me to call?" My voice some how didn't break off this time. I sounded calm and sure this time. After all, I didn't think he was into me like I was into him. Why worry?**_

_** "Tonight. At six o'clock. I'll talk to you then." Travis leaned forward and wrapped an arm around me. He was hugging me!**_

_** "Alright..." Once again my voice wavered. Thank god it didn't start to crack and break like before.**_

_** After a second the other let me go and pulled his hand from my pocket. Swiftly he walked around my car and to the dark purple thunderbird. So it was his after all.**_

_**~*~Six O'Clock~*~**_

_** My heart raced as I picked up my cell phone with the dialed numbers. When Travis slid his hand into my pocket, he left a piece of paper with his number on it in there. After thirty minutes I finally typed in every digit. Again it took me two or three minutes to call him.**_

_** A ringing filled my ear as I waited. Maybe he wouldn't answer. "Hello?" Damn he did answer.**_

_** "H-hey there Travis. It's Jayson." Once again my voice was shaking uncontrolably. Why couldn't I control myself with him?**_

_** "I was woundering if I could come over and visit. I just had some stuff to do before now. Homework and what-not, ya know?" Travis held a joking tone to his voice. Like he had planned the conversation.**_

_** "Y-yea. If you want to. My parents aren't going to be coming home til tomorrow from the business trip." Suddenly, my mind raced. I made that sound like he wanted to have sex with me! God, I was so perverted!**_

_** "Alright. Just give me your address and I will be there soon." It took me only two second to tell him the address. I was so excited that I didn't even think of how back everything sounded.**_

_**~*~Six Fourty-five~*~**_

_** There was a firm knock on the front door. My feet lead me to the door swiftly. It took me seconds to open up the front door to a tall, black haired Travis. "H-hey. Come in."**_

_** "You have a very nice home Jayson." Travis's eyes moved from wall to wall taking in everything, while my eyes moved from his head to toe soaking every inch of him in. While looking at him, I moved from infront of the doorway to let Travis walk inside the hallway with me. **_

_** My head turned back to the door only for a few second to close and lock it back. That few seconds was all that was needed. A rag was placed over my mouth and a hand wrapped around my waists. "Don't panic Jayson. I'm just going to have some fun..."**_

_** Every word was starting to slur together as my legs gave out and my eyes started to close. I was only awake enough to realize I was being picked up and moved. Another door opened and that's all I got until I fully blacked out.**_

_**~*~Little while later~*~**_

_** Slowly my eyes opened up to show a celing. I tried to speak out but the words wouldn't form, there was a gag in my mouth keeping me from speaking. Without thinking about it, I tried to move my arm to remove the gag. Both my arms where handcuffed to my barred head board.**_

_** That's when I started to panic. As I moved my body tring to get away, I realized bare skin rubbed the covers. I was naked on my bed!**_

_** "Calm down Jayson. All I want to do is play a game. It's called the rape game. I will play the rapist-" Travis's words cut off as he slid onto the bed. One of his legs rubbed my groin. A small moan slipped threw the gag. "And you will play the one getting raped. Sounds fun right?"**_

_** Swiftly, my head shook side to side as I zoned back in on reality. A small bit of liquid started to form at the corners of my eyes. "Don't cry Jayson. You're beautiful eyes will get puffy and ugly." Travis leaned down and started kissing my neck softly. After a few muffled whimmpers slipped past my gag, he bit down on my neck leaving a small mark.**_

_** If it wasn't for the gag I would have gasped at the feeling. Also if I weren't bound and gagged I might be enjoying this a lot more. For some reason I still started to get hard with every touch.**_

_** "Oh Jayson. You naughty boy. You're already starting to get hard and I haven't even touched it yet." Travis's hand moved around my chest and down my side. Finally, it landed on my slowly hardening rod. A soft moan came from behind the gag. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this Jayson. Do you have a secret you wanna share with me?"**_

_** The gag came off my mouth only before I could speak, Travis's lips were jammed against mine. My mind fogged and I couldn't think. It got worse when he slid his tongue into my mouth and moved it around. Slowly, everything in my head drained out. All I could think about was this kiss before me.**_

_** Only I didn't even have time to enjoy it. Soon after I started to kiss back, Travis pulled away and sat up. Slowly he moved up and put his dick in my face. "Suck it. Unless you just want me to shove it inside of you without any kind of lube."**_

_** My face became horror stricken at the thought of this large penis entering my body. "I'm not sucking you'r-" Before I could finish, Travis grabbed my head and shoved his dick in my mouth.**_

_** "Then I will just force you to suck it." Travis started to rock his hips slowly. Without much I could do, I closed my now watering eyes and sucked softly. My tongue started to roll over the head of his penis knowing that was turning him on. Over time, the part of this man in my mouth started to get longer and harder.**_

_** "Do you want me to cum in your mouth or somewhere else." I could hear how strained his voice was above me. I knew he wasn't lying about cumming in my mouth so I pulled back enough for his dick to get out of my mouth. "Somewhere else it is."**_

_** Once he finished speaking, Travis moved back down only this time he was between my legs. "Are you ready Jayson?" My eyes got so wide they could have popped out of my head.**_

_** "Don't you dare stick that thing in my ass! Get away! Don't touch me! HELP!" My voice grew louder and louder with every screamed word. Only it didn't help. A sharp pain came over me. The yelling was cut short by a quick gasp of air.**_

_** "Oh Jayson. You're so tight. I might cum right here." Travis's voice was coated with lust. "You must be a virgin, because I have never been in anyone this tight."**_

_** "Fuck you!" Tears started streaming down my face as the pain took me over.**_

_** "You are...just you're on bottom." The words ended with a thrust of his hips. Everytime he moved, my voice cracked and a whimmper would slip past my lips. It seemed that I was getting him even harder with every whimmper I made, only I couldn't stop.**_

_** "If you relax it won't hurt as bad. I won't have a problem with hurting you though." Once more he started to thrust in and out. Even though he knew it would hurt me, Travis didn't stop or slow down. To make the pain go away I did relax. Slowly, my vision was getting blurred with pain and pleasure. It was strange. I couldn't control what I did anymore.**_

_** "That's a good boy." His voice was almost incoherant. Maybe it was just me but everything started to spin and get hotter. "I'm going to take off the cuffs. You better not try anything, understood."**_

_** Once again my body acted on it's own. A small nad came from me as my hips started to push him in deeper. The strangest sound came from my lips. It almost sounded like a cry of pleasure.**_

_** 'PLOP' My arms where free! Only instead of trying to get away, both arms latched around Travis's neck. A jolt of electricity ran threw me when both his hands grabbed my hips. It took him only seconds to start pounding inside of me again. This time my screams were begging for him not to stop.**_

_** "Jayson. I'm gonna-" The moving came to a stop. Travis had forced himself as far inside of me as he could. It took me a few seconds to realize why he stopped...he came inside of me. **_

_** Once Travis removed his dick from my body, my arms and legs fell limply on the bed. My hazel eyes were filled with fog. It looked like I wasn't even there anymore. "Jayson, you were great."**_

_** I felt something touch my check. It must have been Travis kissing me, because he moved away when I didn't react. "I had fun. Maybe I could come over some other time and try this again." All the warmth left me as he stood and cleaned off. It took everything I had to just listen to him leaving. "I think I found the perfect slut for my stay here. Later."**_

_** My heart dropped and tears rolled down my face once more. The perfect guy is always the wrong one.**_

_**~*~THE END~*~**_


	2. Chapter 2  Another Day

_**Another Day**_

_** Slowly I forced myself from my bed. This wasn't what I was used to feeling. Normally I would wake up and be ready for the day, but today I was read to fall back asleep in my bed and wither in the pain from last night. My name is Jayson and I just had the worst time of my life the other night.**_

_** I looked around my room. It was the same as normal only, my clothes were spread all over the floor. Causiously, I sat up only to fall back over. My backside hurt to no end. Maybe I should stay home from school today. Wiat! My parents are coming home today so I can't stay home. They would know somethings up.**_

_** The movements I made were partly forced. My body lifted itself from the bed and onto it's feet. It honestly didn't feel to comfortable. A few tears ran down my already tear stained face. Hopefully Travis would have left the school or just wouldn't show up for school.**_

_** My normal motions came back. All the clothes were off the floor and my new clothes were in my arms. Soon after that I was in and back out the shower. As I brushed my teeth I thought of excuses why I would have to sit near the board in class and not near Travis.**_

_** The tight, red and black pladded pants fit a little too tight to me. My black shirt also clung to me just not as much. Black Veil Brides shirts always clung to me a little bit. When I got back in my room, my black socks and convers were slipped on.**_

_** Today might not end that bad...I hoped.**_

_**At School**_

_** This time I was nearly the last person on the lot. Thank god I was. Travis was already there and most likely already inside the building. Almost the instant I finished my prise the first bell rang to head to class.**_

_** My feet steared me threw the back doors of the school and to my first class. When I got there the only seat that was open was the one near travis. Great. I walked over and sat next to this perfectly inhuman man. For one his looks were god like. For two his additude could be a devils. Not a good combination at all.**_

_** As soon as I pulled out my book from my bag, a note was passed to me. The script was perfect, nearly flawless. Only bad thing to this note...it was from Travis.**_

_** 'Hey. I think we should really get to know one another. How I acted the other night was rather rude. Forgive me?' My reply was very short and sweet. Thing was, my handwritting next to his looked my a chickens scawl.**_

_** 'No thank you.'**_

_**Last Class**_

_** A sigh touched my pissed off lips. Travis had sat next to me in every class we had together. Hopfully he wouldn't-OH NO! He was waiting outside the door for me!**_

_** When I walked up, I kept my head up and eyes forward. "Hey Jayy~. Please talk to me. I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?"**_

_** My heart started to hurt as he spoke. "I want you to leave me alone Travis. Get lost. Buzz Off! Something! Anything! Just don't talk to me." I didn't mean to get so infuriated but I couldn't help it. He had pushed me over the edge till now. One day I might forgive him but for now that wasn't going to happen.**_

_** Fortunately, this class, Travis sat on the other side of the room. I was near the door, that way I could bult at the end of class.**_

_**Last Bell**_

_** Swiftly, my body moved out of the seat and out the door. I was ready to get out of the classroom that held my worst nightmare. I was in so much of a hurry I didn't hear someone yelling my name out. Again it was Travis. With everything I had, I ignored him and kept walking. Maybe he would get the hint and get lost.**_

_** My car door was unlocked and waiting for me. I would make it there before Travis ever hoped to catch up. Thank the heavens I did make it there and inside the comfort of my car. The small, midnight blue mustang roared to life and took me from the parking lot.**_

_** There was a loud honk behind me. It came from Travis's car. Would he ever leave me alone. My foot slammed down on the gas. That probably wasn't a smart idea.**_

_** A loud crunch of metal caught me off gaurd. I felt my head slam into the stearing wheel and then the glass window. Over and over I got tost around the small car. With every move that I made within another crunching noise would follow. Soon it all stopped...all sound stopped.**_

_** I felt myself being ripped from the car a few moments later. It was upside down, in the middle of the road! All of a sudden I heard Travis's voice call to me. "Jayson! Hold on! The Medics are on their way! Stay wit-"**_

_** The world began to shade darker and darker with every word I heard. I forced myself to listen, up untill I passed out. I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything other then the pain coursing threw my ribs, neck, and back.**_

_** Again I felt myself moving. It hurt really back. I wanted to yell for the people to stop but the words wouldn't form. Slowly the pain numbed itself. Was this death?**_

_** Did I really die? I had to! I can't hear anything or even feel the pain from people touching me anymore. If this is what death is like then I don't really mind it...**_

_**Travis...After The Accident**_

_** My head kept spinning! Is Jayson ok? Will he live? Why do I care? What does it matter to me? GAH!**_

_** This confused me to the point of no return! Also, for some reason or another I found myself next to Jayson every day he was in the hospital. His parents came up a few times only to tell me they might pull the plug on him sometime soon.**_

_** Well FUCK! Hurry up and do it so I don't have to feel so shitty!**_

_** Day by day, I felt my heart grow heavey and my spirt drain. Maybe the last thing Jayson will ever live with was me hurting him. That wasn't right. "Listen you little shit...you better survive this..."**_

_** My voice sounded weak an unsure even to myself. What if he really didn't survive? Would I have to tell them what I did to him before he died? I sure hoped not, because I would be in jail!**_

_** The day was ending and it was time to head home for some rest. Almost as soon as I left the hospital someone texted me. 'We are pulling the plug in ten minutes. If you have any goodbyes we will be there in five. Hurry up.'**_

_** Slowly, my heart accelarated. Jayson was going to die from his own parents hands! Swiftly, I ran threw the hospital door and up to Jayson's room. The monitors showed the same things as before. A broken, almost dead Jayson.**_

_** I walked up and brushed my hand over his face. "You won't die right? You aren't that weak are you Jayson? Come on...Wake up alright-already. It's been almost a month. I'm sick of seeing you like this you little shit..."**_

_** I knew my words wouldn't work, but hey...you can't kill a guy for trying. My head turned as Jayson's parents walked in with the doctor. "Hurry up and pull the plug. We want to get this over with before we have to pay a high doctor bill."**_

_** The womans voice was high and bothersome. I could tell the doctor didn't want to end Jayson's life quite yet. Only thing was, he was forced to listen because of his line of work. The man moved forward and started to unplug ever machine there was. As soon as it was all unplugged I heard it.**_

_** Jayson couldn't be dead!**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
